This invention was not made with government support. The government has no certain rights in the invention. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material to which a claim for copyright is made. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but reserves all other copyright rights whatsoever. U.S. Pat. No. 625,722 discloses an improvement useful with a portable or backyard-type barbecue grill that is used outdoors in backyards, camping, picnicking, or boating where hot water, steam, or power is not readily or conveniently available, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,944 discloses an apparatus for converting solar energy to thermal and electrical energy including a substantially unsealed enclosure, an array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to electrical energy located within an enclosure, and a plurality of interconnected heat collecting tubes located within the enclosure and disposed on the same plane as the array of photovoltaic cells for converting solar energy to thermal energy in a fluid disposed within the heat collecting tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 7,781,913 B2 disclose an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) including a first transfer switch, a first battery charger, a second transfer switch, a solar energy absorption board, and a second battery charger. The first transfer switch connects a power source to an electrical device. The first battery charger connects the power source to a storage battery for charging a storage battery. An output of the storage battery is connected to the first transfer switch via a DC/AC inverter. The first transfer switch controls the storage battery to supply power to electrical devices. The second transfer switch connects between the first battery charger and the storage battery. The second battery charger connects the solar energy absorption board to the second transfer switch. The second transfer switch controls the power source to charge the storage battery. U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,567 discloses a vehicle air-conditioning system includes electric heating devices to accelerate a rise in temperature of air for heating a passenger compartment by accelerating a rise in temperature of warm water used to heat the air and by directly heating the air. Electric heating devices are built into a heat exchanger for heating so that the devices can release heat into surrounding air through radiating fins. When the system is in a heating operation region and the temperature of warm water available to flow through the heat exchanger is below a set temperature T2, the electric heating devices are turned on. A blower for blowing heating air into a passenger compartment through the heat exchanger is stopped, and a warm water valve is opened to allow the warm water to flow through the heat exchanger, whereupon heat from the electric heating devices is released through the radiating fins into the warm water inside the heat exchanger. When the temperature of the warm water rises above the set temperature T2, the blower starts, and heat from the electric heating devices is released through the radiating fins into the air blown by the blower. United States Patent 2010/003,7888 discloses, a system for heating water including a water heater and a solar collector is provided. The water heater includes a water storage tank, a heating element positioned within the bottom end of the water tank and a lower thermostat Configured to selectively activate the heating element as a function of the water temperature sensed by the temperature sensor of the thermostat. A tank heat exchanger is also positioned within the bottom end portion of the water storage tank. The tank heat exchanger is configured to contain a fluid medium for heat exchange with water in the bottom end portion of the water storage tank. The solar collector is fluidly coupled to the tank heat exchanger of the water heater for circulating the fluid medium through the tank heat exchanger.
The above mentioned competitor's patents offer an independent solution to solar heating, air conditioning, hot water grill and an UPS. However, none of the competitor's offers a complete portable solar powered heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system with built-in all-in-one multiple appliances with wireless (or hardwired) network energy monitoring system and with a supervisory control and data acquisition systems. In addition to providing a portable fully functional HVAC system the system can be configured to perform the functions of the following appliances: a) means to heat, b) means for air conditioning, c) means for refrigeration, d) means for air purification, e) means for circulating air, f) means for cooking grill, g) means for pressure cooking, h) means for a drink dispenser, i) means for pressurized fluid supply, This portable HVAC system combines several energy technologies to produce what is believed to be the most efficient energy saving machine on the HVAC market today. The HVAC system needs to be connected to a combination of energy sources consisting of photovoltaic panels, solar hot water tank or geothermal and a chilled water source e.g. Home tap water, good water or similar clean water sources even lake water. In fact, a properly sized solar battery bank, solar panels, and solar hot water system and chilled water from a home tap water can create a NetZero Energy Machine where the unit can satisfy all of a user's electricity needs, hot water needs, cooking energy needs, air conditioner needs, heating needs, and refrigeration energy needs without requiring any connection to a utility electric grid. However, a grid connection is available as an option for those customers that may not live in a location where the sunlight maybe limited. The best application for this HVAC system is intended to be utilized in a living room in a home or apartment, business office space, campers in the field, military field personnel, FEMA, hospitals for quarantine patience's, people in developing countries with limited or no plumbing and/or electrical infrastructure.